


Day 7: Protective

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Violence, but not graphically described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Relationships: Chip | Light Gaia & Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Werehog_Month_2020





	Day 7: Protective

Sonic couldn’t stop, not now. The onslaught wouldn’t stop, hit after hit reaching the bundled-up werehog and the companion in his arms. There was no way Chip could withstand the giant maw of the phoenix.

Suddenly the peaking ceased and Sonic took a second to open his eyes, looking into his arms. Chip was nearly tangled in his chest fur, freaked out a bit, but physically fine. Even his little wings were unscathed. Sonic looked up, only to be met with the sight of the Tornado crashed into the rising phoenix, Tails forced to eject from the plane.

Before the giant bird could attack Tails, Sonic extended his arms, twisting around its neck and with great strain, throwing the phoenix into the cliffside. He growled as it got back up - that was new - keeping himself in between it and his pups -  _ that was new _ .

If it so much as thought about hurting them, he’d rip it apart with his teeth -  _ that was very new, Sonic to Sonic are you ok? _

He will be once this thing isn’t a danger to Tails and Chip.


End file.
